


Bent and Broken

by PrettyBlueColors



Series: watch me drown [4]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Crying, Crying During Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Magical Sex Toys, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Overstimulation, Post-Escape Attempt, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Squirting, Stockholm Syndrome, not quite but hamid is leaning towards it in here, sex as punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueColors/pseuds/PrettyBlueColors
Summary: Hamid attempted to escape Barret, it didn't work out well for him. Barret has to punish him
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Barret Racket
Series: watch me drown [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907824
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Bent and Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2ndActivatorOfCaspases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ndActivatorOfCaspases/gifts).



> I've had this idea in my idea doc for a while. I'm not sorry Hamid.  
> Thank you to the Romans for the reactions to the snippets I've posted, love y'all  
> Gifting it to you cause well, your Barret art made me finish the fic today lol

Hamid sobbed and tugged at the chains keeping him from escaping the pulsing vibrations of the stone Barret had enchanted just to torture him with.

Claws scraped at the smooth metal links and he keened high and thrashed on the soaked sheets. Hamid didn't know how long he had been pinned like this, helpless like an insect on a board for Barret to observe.

Hamid sobbed loudly and moaned as the stone yanked another orgasm out of him and he came, soaking the sheets and his already slick thighs with it.

“Plea-ahhh- _please,_ I—I’ll be good. I s—swear. _I’m sorry_ , please.” Hamid begged tearfully, his voice going hoarse and scratchy with the effort of it. Hamid twisted his head to stare down past his heaving chest to the sturdy desk just a few feet from the end of the bed. 

Hamid watched through tear blurred eyes as Barret continued to ignore him for various papers on his desk with a smug grin. 

Hamid groaned and his head fell back with a whispered plea turned scream as he convulsed with another painful orgasm. 

When he came back to himself, Barret was leaning over him. 

Hamid blinked fresh tears from his eyes and took a shaky breath and Barret dipped his hand down between the halfling’s legs and dragged a cold finger through the slick mess at his core before dipping in and retrieving the toy. Hamid whimpered at the sensation but still spread his legs a little further to accommodate the human’s hand between his thighs.

“What do we say?” Barret looked down the sharp angle of his nose as he cleaned his hand and the stone, almost nonchalant.

Hamid swallowed hard against the lump in his throat,”Th-thank you, sir. I’ll be good.” 

Barret smiled and murmured a quiet,”Good boy,” as he released the cuffs from Hamid’s wrists and rubbed them soothingly. 

Hamid sighed and let his head fall to the side on the pillow—sweat slick hair stuck in curling shapes on his cheek—as Barret rearranged his arms more comfortably and rubbed the feeling back into his shoulders. 

“There’s a good boy. Just a little longer and we can get you cleaned up, hm?” Barret brushed a thumb over the arch of Hamid’s cheekbone and let it slide smoothly across the patch of scales decorating his face there,”You know what you did, yes? Yes, of course you do, but you’ve promised to be good now. You will be good.” 

The intense tone on the latter half of his statement had Hamid shiver against the sheets and nod into the cool flesh of Barret’s palm,”Yessir. ‘M sorry.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [When in Rome](https://discord.gg/tC4Yr8Y) if you want to join us^-^
> 
> [phantomwinds](https://phantomwinds.tumblr.com/)


End file.
